The Three Marauder
by Pheonix476
Summary: Find out what happens when Sherlock young  finds out about Hogwarts. It also includes other characters of fantasy books. It is better than it sounds. John might come later on in the story. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I have to admit I am very** **excited and nervous. I would love comments. Please! Also, in this fanfiction Percy Jackson meets Annabeth the first time in Hogwart.**

**Well, here goes nothing...**

Dublin, Ireland

" I hope this isn't some kind of awful joke" A boy in a dark blue suit snapped at the sight of a brown barn owl that was pecking restlessly against the window pane. The bodyguard suddenly tensed up and had a fleeting look of graveness in his expression. But with an even face, he loyally asked if he should get rid of it as nothing was wrong. "Yes, I don't want some mental bird coming through my home." The boy said annoyed. " Get it out of my sight."

Without a word, his butler silently stalked outside to obey the boy's command. After a few moment, the boy heard with amusement of a gunshot that rang through out his home.

The boy did feel a bit of guilt killing an innocent animal but it had to be done, it could have been an enemy, the boy thought to himself. He knew that he was being mostly paranoid and this had been the case since his father was gone for a while and knew that he had to keep the business going.

No risks, his mind said.

" Master" the boy lifted his head up to see a very grave butler with a light brown letter in his hands " the bird that I just shot held this letter and I believe its for you." Raising his eyebrows the boy opened the letter and read its contents.

" Somebody must be really keen to die to send this letter." the boy said with a sudden calmness.

The boy smiled that awful vampire smile of his. Nobody messes with Artemis Fowl.

New York City, New York

" Well, this is weird.." A young boy with a bright shining blue eyes muttered. He was staring at a pure white owl that came through his open window with incredulity. The owl was making quite a mess and his mother wouldn't be happy to find this out. I wouldn't even be able to explain to her either

. I mean, who would believe a teenager that said " Oh. An owl just came through our open window and made this mess."

The young boy tried shooing it away but the owl just ignored him. He tried another logic and touched the owl with his hands, but the owl, with a sudden reaction the owl tilted its head and bit it.

"Ow!" the boy jerked away from the owl as it hooted irritably.

Then, with a sudden realization he realized that it might be Athena that was sending a message to him. It would make sense where the attitude of this particular bird came from. But why on earth would she need to talk to him? The confused boy looked at the owl and then he noticed a letter in the talons of the beast.

" I am so stupid." he muttered. That's probably why everybody calls me seaweed brain.

He lifted the letter up and saw his name and opened it. He read its contents and raise his eyebrows.

"Is this supposed to be a sick joke?" Percy Jackson muttered to himself.

221B Baker Street, London

" Why, hello there Mr. Owl" A boy with scruffy hair and in a dirty coat said, curiosity in his voice. The owl merely cocked his head. " I have been awfully lonely with no one to talk to and I am so glad you swooped in. Are you going to be staying here for a while?" As if the owl understood him, it shook its head. The boy stared wide eyed at the owl and stroked its feathers carefully. " That's too bad. I was going to ask you if you wanted any tea." The owl hooted with a bit of sympathy. " I know it must have been an awfully long journey from here to Scotland.( that is where hogwarts is). The owl curiously stared at the boy to know how he could've known that it had come from Scotland. As if the boy understood, he began to explain, " I could tell that your temperature was too cold to be that you came from anywhere near London and about 400 miles of flying south could have lowered your body temperature like this." The owl widened its eyes as far as a bird's eye could and a shiver went through its tiny feathered body. The boy noticed this and said " Do not be afraid, I apologize for my ramblings, I've gotten them a lot these days. Anyways, I presume that the letter underneath those talons of yours is mine. Is it not?" The boy reached with his delicate hand and pulled it out of the owl's grasp and opened it. The boy silently read its content and his eyes widened in fascination.

" This is most fascinating!" The boy brightly said.

"I would love to go to hogwarts, Mr. Owl. I can't wait, it sounds very exciting indeed." the boy jumped with delight with a spark in his eyes.

" I won't have to be alone now." A eleven year old Sherlock Holmes smiled showing his white teeth.

Dublin, Ireland

" This is certainly very interesting indeed. I never knew an owl could have the intellect to bring someone a letter. Someone was very desperate in having an audience with me." Artemis chuckled.

"Very well, we will be going to the London King's Cross railway Station at the time indicated here." Artemis spun around on his chair and faced his back to him indicating that Butler should leave. After the door had been shut and the bodyguard had went downstairs, Butler let out his relieved sigh. He had been given a private instruction by Mr. Fowl senior just before he left and knew this was going to happen. Mr. Fowl had explained not much but enough to convince that magic was real. If it had not been Artemis's sudden interest in the supernatural and magic, Artemis would have been quickly dismissive of the letter. Now, Butler knew that Artemis needed to go to this school of magic, "Hogwarts" as it was called. It was Mr. Fowl's last wish.

**Sept, 1**

After a very disapproving letter about the consequences of killing one of their owls that was also sent by another of their bird, Butler sent a confirmation letter saying that Artemis will attend Hogwarts. Butler was instructed by Mr. Fowl not to tell Artemis of the magic world beforehand and had hidden all of Artemis's requirements for his first year in a suitcase that only Butler knew about, or so he thought. That faithful day came when Artemis was going to be off for Hogwarts.

Butler and Artemis got on a private plane and lifted up. Butler sat in the pilot seat and Artemis in the co pilot's. Butler thought this was the best time to tell his "secret" to Artemis and he opened his mouth to talk.

" Butler save your breath, I know about the magic world and about Hogwarts that I'm going right now." Artemis said indifferently.

Butler froze, of course he had been underestimating the eleven year old criminal genius and now he was regretting not taking more precaution.

" I know you got the order from my father since he was the only one that could have overruled my commands." Artemis went on. " I have known about the suitcase right after I got my letter from Hogwarts and I have read all of those textbooks." Artemis said a hint of narcissism.

Butler was not surprised that Artemis had read ten textbooks in the suitcase in only two months. Butler realized yet again how dangerous and intelligent Artemis could be.

New York City August 28

**Percy Jackson**

Even though I have accepted that Greek Gods and Goddesses were real, when I found out that witches and wizards were real and that I was one of them it was a whole new story. But the most surprising part was when my mom came home from shopping and began to pour her heart out telling me about being a wizard upon seeing the letter in my hand. Also saying that he could go to Camp HalfBlood in the summer and that he must go to Hogwarts. She had also been a student at hogwarts. He agreed to go after a month worth of thinking. I had to admit he was a bit nervous going to not even a public school but a private school! "What if I get expelled?" the thought, I mean it can't be that hard to get expelled in a magic school right? One of your spell or potion blows up and burns down an entire part of school. Every time he would have dream, it always ended up me being expelled, it was like waiting for the inevitable, he thought bitterly. Today I would be going to London to take a train to Hogwarts. It sounded a bit strange, I mean who would have thought you would go to magical place like Hogwarts on a train? I would have imagined it to be maybe some kind of portal. Well, I hope I made the right choice, if I didn't... well, I will just hope for the best.

221B Baker Street London

August 30

A messy black haired boy packed up his tiny suitcase and left his home in 221 Baker Street London alone. Sherlock, too caught up with going to hogwarts had accidently forgot to tell his brothers, whom he lived with, Watson and Mycroft about going to a magical school where he will be for the next monthes. He had only remembered when going outside, and left a note in the dining room.

The letter went something like this:

_Dear Watson and Mycroft,_

_I have left on a brilliant journey to a magical school called Hogwarts and I will not be back until summer. Do not look for me._

_Sincerely,_

_Sherlock Holmes_

Of course Sherlocks' brothers will wake the next morning to find this insanity of a note in their dining room and inform the police.

**I am not sure when I will be updating yet.. but maybe next week.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my new story! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys... umm.. I am very sorry that I didn't update last week but don't worry during winter break I will make it up to you! **

**VII (Very Important Information)**

**I know I said that the characters are like eleven but I am just going to let them be a little older... I am not sure how much though...Well, time we'll tell! :) But it doesn't mean that the rating will be changed! **

**Lot of Reviews= Motivated fanfiction Writer= More Updates!**

Percy Jackson:

Even with my sword Riptide, in pen form in my pocket, I was still very nervous about going. But then at the same time I was pretty excited, my mom told me a lot of impossible and fantastic things about this school and I am pretty curious about what kind of school, Hogwarts, is going to be. After the bizarre moment when I had to walk through a wall to Platform 3/4 where I will be taking the Hogwarts express, I took my suitcase and Athena, my brown owl, that I got from Diagon Alley last week ( It was the most amazing place!) and said good bye to my mom and stepped into the train. My first reaction to the train was to stare. The train was bigger than it looked on the outside and there were rows and rows of compartments and far as I could see, I felt very tiny at that moment.

I must have been pretty late because the ushers were closing the doors and every compartments were jammed with kids. I breathed in and out to calm myself and started looking for a place to sit. But with my bad luck, the several compartments I had searched were all full. It was when I started cursing at myself was when I found a partly full compartment that I could easily fit in. I looked in and saw a boy about my age with black hair and a suit. I was half freaked out by the boy's appearance but I opened the door of the compartment, happy that I had found a seat.

" Go find another seat, I rather have you not sitting here." An Ireland accented voice spoke. I looked and saw that the boy in the suit had said this without taking his eyes off his book.

" But, there is no other empty compartments." I indignantly said, but still shocked by the cruelty in his voice.

" Well, that is too bad for you isn't it?" the boy smiled humorlessly.

This kid was clearly a jerk but I had a lot of experiences with bullies but this one was very different, my instinct was telling me I was in danger and the kid gave off this dark vibe off him that I usually only get when I am fighting a monster. But I have always taken my problems head on and there was no way that I would take a step off this compartment. I stubbornly made my way in the room and sat across from the other boy. The boy just raised an eyebrow but just went back to reading. Then, as I was taking in my surroundings, I noticed that a bundle of raggedy old coats on the right side of where I was sitting. It was a bit strange since the kid across from me obviously didn't own any cheap or old stuff. I dismissed the coats from the mind so I could look at the boy in front of me. I was very determined to make at least one friend before I got to hogwarts and I took this chance. I tried making conversation.

" My name is Percy Jackson. What's your name?"

Clearly annoyed being interrupted from his book he looked up to give me a quick death glare and went back to reading. It was clear that he didn't want to make any friends or likes me enough to even talk to me so I just became silent. And that was the beginning of a very long silent trip to Hogwarts. I was pretty depressed that I got to be the only kid stuck with this sociopath but everything happens for a reason. Right?

It was about half way to the trip to hogwarts when I heard a shriek pierce the thin air and the bright light that had been lit throughout the whole trip went out from all the parts of the train. There was complete silence. It was like all the cheerful and warm energy from the train had just been drained in merely seconds. The pale faced boy looked up with a blank look on his face and this silence lasted for about a minute when we started hearing foot steps. It was as if the whole train suddenly became a haunted house, my heart was beating fast and my first reaction was to grab Riptide in my pocket. The hard, firm footstep came closer and closer until it stopped, in the front of our compartment door. We could see the dark figure of a man on the door's window, I saw the boy in the suit reaching for something in his pocket. But it was too late, the man at the door burst in with a loud thud.

" Petrificus Totalus!" the dark figure screamed.

Then suddenly, the boy in the suit, his reaction too slow in reaching for his wand went with a thud on the hard floor of the room. I was freaked out and when I pulled Riptide into sword form and tried lunging at his legs to trip him, it was too late.

"Expelliarmus!" the stranger shouted again and Riptide was flung across the room. I was defenseless; I can't use my wand because I don't know any spells. I knew I should have learned at least one but I have ADHD and those textbooks mom bought me really didn't help. The stranger was pointing his wand at me threateningly, ready to strike at any moment. The stranger looked down at the boy in the suit.

" Mr. Artemis Fowl, your father had specifically said not to harm you but I had no choice, you had Percy Jackson here that could start up trouble." A soft spoken voice came from the dark figure.

" I would really advice you Mr. Jackson not to interfere with this business, we wouldn't want to have troubles with the Greek Gods."

My eyes widened. " There is no such thing as Greek Gods." I lied.

" Do not be in denial, we know all about it, now to get this business done, I will have to obliviate you and maybe torture you just a bit to get through to your little mind that we are not the ones to be messed with." The stranger said gleefully.

The dark figure moved closer to me with his wand.

" Cru-" As I was preparing for the worst, a gun shot was blasted from the room. I looked down thinking that the boy in the suit had somehow had done this but he was exactly like he had been a moment ago, still and unmoving. The bullet from the gun had pierced the dark figure's right shoulder where he was carrying his wand, making him drop it. The stranger was screaming uncontrollably, clearly not been shot before and have felt the pain. I looked around and I saw it, the pile of old and dusty coats on the other side of where I was sitting had a hand and a gun peeping through them. The raggedy clothes moved and appeared a small figure. I could just make out his figure enough to say that he had a hat covering his eyes and a coat that reached an inch from the floor. I was too distracted by the sudden appearance that I didn't notice the man was reaching his left hand toward the wand but the sudden figure noticed it. He held up the gun, maybe a revolver, and ruthlessly made a clear shot to his left shoulder. The stranger made another strangled scream and dropped to the floor, fainting. I stared at the dark figure in disbelief and confusion and then stared at the boy that had just shot the man, with equal emotion.

" Don't worry mate, I might have just shot where his focal points are, he will be up in a day or so." The boy said in a British accent.

I gawked at him and the boy just answered with a yawn and a stretch from his sleep.

" I believe this is when you say thank you." The boy said with a maniac smile on his face.

**I wonder who that is ;) **

**Remember! Lot of Reviews= Motivated fanfiction Writer= More Updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. **

**VII ( Very Important Information)**

**Just so you guys don't get confused. The mood and attitude change of Sherlock Holmes will be explained later on in the chapter!**

**And Special Thank you for Diana Obelisk, my co writer ( she also writes fanfiction so you should check it out!) **

**And Thankyou to everyone who is reading this! I really appreciate it! :)**

**I also forgot to do say in my chapters that all the characters in this story does not belong to me! They belong to Eoin Colfer, Rick Riordon and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. **

Percy Jackson's pov

I stared at the boy in front of me with wide eyes. He wore a brown grimy jacket that covered almost all of him and had disheveled raven black hair. But the thing that stood out the most was his eyes, eyes that could belong to either a murderer or a psychopath or even both. I opened my mouth. I wanted to say something, something that could ease the bewilderment in my head. I could have said a thousand of other things but only one came out of my mouth.

" Did you just shoot him? I asked with a hint of hysteria.

The boy just tilted his head to the side. " You didn't want him to be shot? Don't you know that he almost did one of the unforgivable cursed on you?"

" No I-" I paused. " What is an unforgivable curse?"

The boy just shook his head. " You are an idiot. There are three unforgivable curses there is the killing curse, Avada Kadavra, Imperius Curse, Imperio, and the one you almost got hit by, the cruciatus curse, Crucio." He explained.

I didn't really understand the boy's explanation only the killing curse but I just nodded, not wanting to be insulted again.

It was then that they heard a groan from the floor. The two boys looked down at the figure lying down on the floor.

" It looks as if the paralysis is wearing off." I said.

" No, it is not paralysis, he was acting." He said to me. I was confused.

" No, I am pretty sure that he got hit by that curse which paralyzed… Artemis did he say his name was?"

The other boy just ignored me and looked down. "Artemis Fowl, my apologies for not having prevented the Paralysis Spell, but you really didn't need protection, you perfectly handled it yourself. My name is Sherlock Holmes, at your service." He said with grace.

I was confused about what the boy, Sherlock, said about not needing protection when the boy had obviously been paralyzed by a powerful spell but I said nothing.

Then the boy, Artemis, with surprising easy grace had hopped back onto his feet as if nothing had happened.

" That was a very good deduction you made there. How did you know I wasn't paralyzed? Artemis said with a humorless smile.

" It was all there, the way your heart rate didn't slow down enough for a person to be actually be paralyzed but the death eater didn't need to know that." Sherlock said smirking.

My head was spinning ' What is a death eater and why did he attack us?' But the problem was just starting.

" Now to business" Sherlock said. He pointed his revolver out and pointed it at Artemis. " Who is your father and what did he want from us!" he demanded.

In return Artemis had pulled out his wand and was pointing at Sherlock. " I was wondering why you were hiding from us."

The almost calm atmosphere was gone with paranoia and suspicion replacing it. Me, I was like the spectator that didn't know what to do. I held up my Riptide that I had picked up for protection.

" Why are you guys fighting? Isn't it obvious that we aren't the enemy here. He was!" I pointed at the unconscious man beside the door.

" Ah.. how oblivious and simple mind you have Percy, I envy you" Sherlock said.

I fumed and felt my face heat up. ' _It isn't my fault that I am not smart as you two_!', and I really don't know what happened at that moment I lost control, the confusion and the frustration that dwelled on me exploded, especially directed to the two boys, Artemis and Sherlock. We coincidentally were crossing a river of some foreign country and my emotions started making the water wind up and all of a sudden thousands of gallons of water rose up and came straight toward our compartment and impacted straight at the two. The water proved effective, the wand and the revolver were flung out of their reach and I took that time to use my control over water to confiscate the two weapons. I was not at all wet during the pandemonium and I relished the expression given by the two boys. I knew I had revealed my identity as a demigod but for the moment I was enjoying every second of it.

For a few minutes nobody dared move. The light of the train had come on once again and then for the slightest moment I almost believed that there was peace in the room. The first figure to get up was Artemis, his face was masked with a disguise of a very blank look. He got up and looked at Percy. The intensity of his gaze unnerved me but I put on a warrior stance and masked my face with a look of indifference. This could have gone for awhile but Artemis just plopped down on one of the wet seats tiredly and closed his eyes. He looked like he was in some deep thought that nobody could have hoped to understand. Then there was a groan and Sherlock, coming out of his unconscious sat up. For a moment I was confused, the person sitting up was the same person that I met a moment ago that had tried to shoot Artemis but his aura and the feeling around him had changed so drastically that it frightened me and his eyes had changed too. Those psychopath eyes that had been there had been vanished with innocence replacing it. 'Innocence? He almost killed two people!' my mind shouted. But it was true, and my instinct didn't lie.

" Why is the compartment all wet?" said a very confused Sherlock.

I stared at him and I saw Artemis do too, no he was observing him.

" Um.. because I… accidently spilled a large gallon of water." I was actually half joking and maybe a little hopeful that he did believe it.

"Oh okay! Were you playing a game?" A very cheerful Sherlock said.

It was not only his personality that had changed, his voice had gone from serious and commanding to childish and playful. He was actually behaving like a real child. I couldn't believe it! Where did the adult, sophisticated and murderous Sherlock go? He _must_ be acting.

" Drop the act Sherlock. Do you think I am that dumb to fall for your charades?" I said annoyed and with anger.

Sherlock furrowed his brows. " What do you mean? Are you mad at me?" tears glistened in this eyes.

Can you believe it? Real tears!

Then Artemis interrupted them. " No. He's telling the truth and he isn't acting. I am a psychologist and I can't prove this right now but I have a hunch that he has Multiple Personality Disorder, he has all the symptoms, and I know when somebody is lying or not."

" That isn't right. How can someone just change their whole personality around like that?" I said.

At that moment Sherlock turned and saw the unconscious body of the death eater. I had made sure the water did not touch him in case he would've woken up by the impact..

Sherlock's eyes went wide. " Is that man dead?" the child said.

I didn't know if I imagined this but I thought I heard a hint of interest in his voice.

" No. He's not." Artemis said. Then looked at the man with disgust. " I am going to go dispose of the body. I wouldn't want the authorities finding it in our property."

Then, with a 'Wingardium Leviosa' Artemis carried the man and left the compartment and I was left with a senile Sherlock.

The boy stared at me curiously, like he never met me before.

" What's your name?" he said.

Remember!

More Reviews = More motivated writer= More Updates :)


End file.
